Death Of A Thousand Cuts
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: She kept going until there was no where else to go. Kept hurting everyone until the pain and anguish could not be described. This is a story about how love concurs all even when all hope is lost and life is a living hell. This is their story...COMPLETE
1. Take A Look Through My Eyes

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
Chapter One: Take A Look Through My Eyes  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I sat on the roof of the Teen Titan's T with the same monotone expression on my face. It started to get a little chilly so I put my hood up over my head and put my knees to my chest. The wind was cold but not as cold as my heart had become. It was all because of her she made me become what I am now, but to explain that we must go back to the beginning...  
  
~FLASHBACK~ Today was Valentine's Day and Terra had just joined the team. I hated that blond headed bimbo more than I hate anything else in this universe. Why must she love the one person that I could not live without? If it wasn't for Cyborg always trying to sweet talk her she'd be on Beast Boy like white on rice! The Titans forced me to go the Valentine's Day dance at school. (AN: Yes, there is a school for Titans called Heros der Masse Akademie.) So I went and Terra looked like she was getting a little to cozy with Beast Boy. A blush of discomfort was rising in Beast Boy's face yet I think anyone would be uncomfortable around someone with a skirt that short! I saw her whisper something in his ear I couldn't make out something, or someone was blocking me ESP. I saw him look over at me with an expression of guilt and want and confusion but it was only for a second. Then, he nodded to Terra though, it looked forced, and she jumped on him, arms around his neck, squealing like a Tameranian at a Heiße Ausländische Jungen concert. I couldn't control it anymore my emotion of anger brought the whole club down and The Titans ran faster than you could say: look out! I later found out from Starfire than Terra had asked Beast Boy to be her boyfriend and he accepted! This is all her fault! I mean Terra would be an ok person AS FAR AWAY FROM BEAST BOY AS UNIVERSABLY POSSIBLE! But....I know Beast Boy loves me I know it! He was always flirting with me and even Robin slipped to me (after I threatened to drop a ten story building on him) that Beast Boy liked me. So why did he say yes? What is pushing him forward? And only if Terra knew how much I know he truly loves me, If only she knew.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
A silent tear trickled down my face and a street lamp near by shattered. All my life that was all that I wanted and she took it away from me. Now for some reason now I can't read his mind. The only thing I can't read in people's mind is when love is involved does he love her? No it can't be he loves me. Well I hope she's happy now she has taken away my soul, my very reason why I don't just kill myself when I wake up in the morning. I've lost him... I've lost Beast Boy  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
FINALLY! Terra is gone. Terra had just left my room and I couldn't be happier. I can't stand her! But it seems anytime we are around Raven something in my body awakens like you know when you have bad gas and it makes you do crazy things? Kind of like that. Why did I ever except to be her boyfriend? I tried to break up with me but it's like the gas thing again I just can't! Besides, I never told anyone this before but... I LOVE RAVEN!! I love everything about her to her silky locks of hair to those deep eyes that hold such truth and anguish to them to the way she nimbly flies all around.... But for some reason I just can't do anything about it! There is something more to Terra that meets the eye; I just don't know what that is yet.  
  
TERRA'S POV  
  
Ha Ha Ha Beast Boy looks like an elephant trapped in a cage forced to do tricks. This is what you get; this is what you get for ripping my heart out and stomping on it! I will assure you I WILL have the last laugh! WACTH YOU TEAM CRUBLE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Narrator's POV Ah yes, those poor little star struck lovers why am I so lonely why?! Ahem... well... anyway... As you have probably guessed those love birds didn't sleep last night and are very irritable as morning approaches...  
  
Raven's POV So tired.... Can't focus... I didn't sleep a second last night but I bet Terra slept well... grrr... just the sound of her name makes me shrivel up like a dried prune. I went into the kitchen to get a nice warm cup of tea when I looked up at the clock on the microwave, it read 4:30. I decided there wasn't a lot to do since all of the Titans slept in late so I turned on the oven light and started reading my Chicken Soup for the Tortured Teen Titan soul. As she turned to the next chapter, Pain and Misery 101 she heard footsteps... For some reason I didn't feel as threatened as I usually do when I can't see something but something was blocking my ESP waves so I couldn't see who it was so I didn't let my guard down. I levitated a knife into the air just as an empty threat for I think that using just a knife is rather primitive. I heard it yelp and fall to it's knees and I realized who the "it" was...Beast Boy... he just lay there in perfection, his sly smile quirked to one side and then in the cutest way propped himself up on his elbows and whispered "Uh nice shoes?" I stifled a chuckle and before I was just about to reach and help him up when I heard the most annoying sound ever heard by living ears. "BB Poo!!!! I can't sleep help me feel better wetter pweesy poo!" The one person who can and would tear us apart.  
  
NARRATOR'S POV DIE TERRA DIE TERRA DIE DIE DIE!!!! Ok... back to reality now... Now after Terra COMPLETELY RUINS THE MOMENT! _ Beast Boy groans under his breath in annoyance.  
  
TERRA'S POV Poor little Beast Boy I just love to watch you suffer and soon everyone who has every loved will fall under my spell if I can't be happy then no one can! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV "Well if you don't mind me I will be returning to my room sorry for intruding on your private time." Raven sneered but even when she did she looked beautiful. Raven was like a rose beautiful on the outside but when touched she pieces you with pain and yet there is a deeper meaning behind it but you must not touch it you can only look at it that is what Raven is, a lonely rose. I wanted to say "Wait Raven! Don't leave! I love you!" but I couldn't (besides the fact Terra was crushing my lungs) My lips wouldn't make the movements to say what I wanted them to instead I said "See Ya Raven Me and Terra have to be alone for a while since we're going out your gonna have to get used to it." I was shocked at what I just said. But at this time the rest of the Titans were waking up because today was a school day. Raven raced out of the hallway her tea cupped smashed and was seeping in to the pages of her book.  
  
Hey sorry! I know that was a short chapter but I tried all reviews are welcome please R&R and I'll give credit to my reviewers!! 


	2. I’ll Believe That The Day You Really Fal...

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic. I also do not own the Michelle Branch song I used in this chapter.  
  
Also I'd like to give thanks to five very, very special people: White Tiger Claws  
  
Mesa34  
  
Sweet-straw hat  
  
Morningstar Spawn  
  
ukera 15  
  
You guys were my first reviewers and I can't tell you how glad I am to have people like you read my story! So now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: I'll Believe That The Day You Really Fall In Love With Me  
  
RAVEV'S POV I just kept running. Not wanting to go or to stop just wanting to get away from it all. I couldn't feel anything except for the cold wind brushing against my cheeks. Surprisingly I ran all the way to school without a speck of my energy becoming weaker. I just have to forget, I can't interfere with their relationship just have to forget... But without him I have nothing to live for.  
I went inside to see what everyone was looking at on the bulletin board outside of chemistry 101. I pushed through some people and this is what is said:  
  
TALENT SHOW TRYOUTS!!!!  
  
Who: You  
  
What: Tryouts  
  
When: Today at 4:30  
  
Where: Gym  
  
Why: First Prize gets you a party for your class and gets a chance to sing live at the big auditorium downtown.  
  
This is it, this is the perfect way to show them how I tell I better go quickly and choose a song!  
  
THAT AFTERNOON RAVEN'S POV  
  
Everything was ready well except me, I'm as nervous as hell. I went to the gym where the tryouts were being held. There were about I think 135 people there; (we have a big school.) Starfire Robin and even Cyborg was there. I was right after Beast Boy and Terra, what luck. They sand a duet with the song L.O.V.E. Though Beast Boy looked as though he'd rather die a slow and painful death than do it and the judges stopped them in mid song. (Mostly because Terra's singing sounded like a cat being drowned.) I climbed the stairs slowly up to the stage my 2 eyes stared at the 150 eyes staring back I took my microphone in my hand while it was shaking and said: "Hello my name is Raven Alleine. I will be singing "If Only She Knew" By: Michelle Branch. As soon as I opened my mouth neither I nor anyone else could believe what came out.  
  
I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
  
I can see inside you're achin'  
  
But is it still too early for me to tell?  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
I watched as Raven got up there and saw her sing her heart out to me. She had to most beautiful voice ever heard by any creature that had ears. Though for some reason my face was nonchalant. I couldn't show any emotion. I felt numb... so numb... "I know you want to be with her." Said a voice in my head I replied forced, "No I wanna be with Terra." The voice answered. "I'll believe that the day you really fall in love with me." And it faded out  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
If only she knew  
  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh  
  
I try to let it go  
  
but I don't know if I can take it  
  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
  
Made me see that I can't really fake it  
  
I try to help you out through  
  
the hardest of times  
  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
If only she knew  
  
Whoa  
  
I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
  
Whoa  
  
I try to help you out through  
  
the hardest of times  
  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
Oh, I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
Whoa  
  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
  
I'll find a way  
  
She could never love you like I do  
  
If only she knew  
  
If only she knew, oh yeah  
  
Na na na na na na na na.  
  
Everything I had every felt every emotion that every flowed through my veins came out in that song. I felt completely numb. I Barley heard them say "Thank you Raven. We will decide who will be taking part in the talent show now the list will be posted on the bulletin tomorrow. Thank you all very much for coming." Then I ran. I ran not wanting to look back.  
  
I went back to the Teen Titan's T. No one was home yet so I packed some of my things and wrote a small not.  
  
Dear Friends,  
I need some time to myself to recollect my thoughts. My emotions have become too haywire so much that I will be a danger to the team. I will come back when I recollect myself.  
  
Sincerely,  
Raven  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
I tried to reach out my hand to her I tried to tell her I loved her that I wanted her to be near me and never leave my side. Everyone thinks me and terra are together for love. I don't love Terra I only love Raven I just wish I was man enough to admit it. When I walked home that day I decided to fix myself something to eat. Eating always calms me down. I was about to get something form the fridge when I saw I note that was by the teapot. I read it as tears welled up in my eyes and I blacked out.  
  
TERRA'S POV  
  
Yes, everything Is working out as planned. I shall leave Beast Boy for a while to move on to faze 2 of my plan. Starfire brace yourself you shall get a sickening awakening of the unbelievable force of brutal reality. 


	3. The Beginning of the End? Or Is It Just ...

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
P.S. This part of the story moves to another person's POV this fic is with all of the Titans so it has to go to another POV now so yeah just read.  
  
ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETLEY DETICATED TO MY TWIN WHITE TIGER CLAWS!!! SHE IS THE BEST PERSON EVER AND IS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME SO I PUT HER IN MY FANFICTION. Now its time for the show!  
  
Chapter 3: Is It The Beginning of the End? Or Is It Just The End Of The Beginning?  
  
CYBORG'S POV  
  
WHY CAN I NEVER FIND THE REMOTE?! Beast Boy must have left it in the kitchen when he got something to eat AGAIN jeez... when I get my hands on that little runt I'll... RING!!! "Hello?" (CYBORG!! OUR PLANET IS UNDER INVASION! YOU MUST HELP US PLEASE CYBORG COME QUICKLY!) *click* This can't be... Why?! It seems... It just seems like our whole team is diminishing. I have to leave now! But I can't just leave without a note. Dudes,  
Sorry guys, my planet is under invasion and they can't do it alone I gotta help them I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep it together you guys we can make it through. Cyborg  
  
*************** ON CYBORG'S PLANET **********************  
  
I bet it's just like I remember it... This place probably has changed at... I looked over at the remains of what was left of mechanisch. I looked around and saw a couple of people huddled in a hovel in the distance I quickly rushed over to them and say it was my mother and my brother. (My father died in battle when I was very young when the Übel eines attacked the first time me and my brother were only seven then.) My brother was sitting on the ground rocking his knees back and forth. He was pretty shaken up about it because something in his genes messed up and he was all human so it is hard to fight on this planted. "Cyborg lemme go to your planted and take your place for now." He said in a barley audible whisper. "I won't take no for an answer I am of now use on this planet. I have mastered all the martial arts of your world so much I can levitate." "Very well." I said "Good Luck and don't eat all of my food!" I described our house to him so he'd no where to find it. He smiled a very small smile and took off.  
  
COREY'S POV  
  
I just arrived on Cyborg's planet. The air was so fresh and pure it felt like someone opened the door to a magical place of freedom. I haven't been free in a long time. I was walking along trying to find the place Cyborg had described to him. I finally stopped to take a rest laid down by a near by tree and looked up at the sky. "Will I ever find it?" I was surprised I said this out loud and even more surprised someone heard me. I looked up to see a strange green looking creature looking down at me. I quickly jolted up in fright. "Relax man, I ain't gonna hurt chya. You seem lost, whatchya lookin for?" "I-I am looking for the Teen Titans." I stuttered. "I am Cyborg's brother if you have ever heard of him my name is Corey." "Well you're in the right place!" exclaimed the green fellow. "I'm Beast Boy member of the Teen Titans crew you can't see the house cause it's blocked by that building. Hey... how come you're not all mechanically??" I sighed and hung my head low; I always get asked this question. "My father was human and died when I was very little." I explained. "My mother was half human and I got the recessive allele. And Beast Boy gave me a look that he didn't know an allele from an artichoke.  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
Man, this guy is weird what the heck is an allele anyway?! Well it's a good story anyway so I guess I'll take this guy to the house. "Come on Corey! I want you to meet the rest of the gang!" So I take him to the house and I see a bunch of girls dressed in weird costumes up to the door. Without thinking I turn into a hawk pick Corey up and onto the roof where there is a door. Corey gasps for air. "What was that?!" "Oh sorry dude." I said apologetically "I can turn into any animal." He seems to have relaxed some more so I go into the house to see what all the commotion is about. "Sorry for all the trouble." He said breathlessly. "No problem. Come on I wanna introduce ya to the rest of the gang.  
  
COREY'S POV  
  
We went down stairs and a saw I saw a red-headed girl, a black-haired boy and a girl who looked like she dressed up as a blender a little too early for Halloween. The black-haired boy stood up and said, "Thank you very much for coming. Don't call us, we'll call you. NEXT!" And the girl walked out. Beast Boy looked really confused. "Uh... guys what in hell is going on?" "Well Beast Boy..." started the boy. "Raven told us in part of the letter that you didn't see said to find a temporary replacement for her. It was her wishes though! She'll always be in our hearts, every single one of us." Beast Boy slowly sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "Well I guess the talent show is blown for her now." He said trying to cover up his obvious miserable face. They boy and the girl patted him on the shoulder when finally they noticed his presence. "Who are you?" the boy inquired. "I am Cyborg's brother Corey and I'm taking his place for the time being oh and I have a not for a guy named Robin." "That's me." They boy said and he opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Guys, this is my bro Corey. He may not look it but he's tough and ya gotta be nice to him ok? I'll be back ASAP. Cyborg." "Just then another girl walked in. "Um... excuse me are these the tryouts? I'm Liera, nice to meet u all." My mouth felt like it hit the floor she was the single most beautiful person I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.  
She had strawberry blonde cascading hair that went into little curls at the ends. She had blue Clearwater eyes that once you looked at them you'd never want to look away again. She just smiled. Her smile is gorgeous! It went into a perfect slice of apple shape. I wish I could know what she knew about me.  
  
LIERA'S POV  
  
MAN THAT GUY IS SOOO HOT! He has chestnut hair and bright emerald green eyes. I weak looking figure but you can tell when he means business. Oh... "Um... excuse me..." A male voice had disrupted me thoughts. "Can we get this interview going? You'll be are last one for the day. My name is Robin. Ok what is you full name?" he started out as a formality. "Liera Elizabeth Zirconia." I replyed. "Alright then to the obstacle course." He said like a sergeant and I swear if I was any more nervous I'd be throwing up.  
  
We went to the obstacle course and it I felt like I was getting a death sentenced. Then Robin asked me, "Are you ready?" I gulped and nodded and started off. It felt exhilarating as soon as I started flying I wasn't nervous at all! Once I reached the ground I looked at Robin who had his mouth agape. "Y-you finished that in 3.75 seconds! Congratulations! You're on the team! Everyone was really happy except for the green fellow who looked indifferent but I didn't mind today was a great day. "Great job." The hot guy said, "Glad to have you with us." I smiled and blushed today was the best day of my life.  
  
TERRA'S POV  
  
Well, well, well this was quite unexpected. But no matter this relationship will destroy itself in time once Corey has to go back to his home planet and Cyborg returns. I'll be generous and let them be happy for the time being. Now on to more important matters the real excitement is about to begin. 


	4. It's A Wonder I Haven't Cracked Yet

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
P.S. This part of the story moves to another person's POV this fic is with all of the Titans so it has to go to another POV now so yeah just read.  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
As I lay on my bed once again my thought drifted to a certain someone. A.K.A: Robin. Why does he always consume all of my thoughts? It seems like every move I make, every step I take, I always take into account what would Robin think or say. I am sorry but I do not like that Terra girl one bit. I don't know why. She always seems like a nice person maybe I'm hallucinating. I wish Raven was here she understands me she understands everyone. Though before she left something tells me something was bothering her. Like, she kept looking for something that couldn't be found. I hope she finds whatever she's looking for while she's away and I hope she comes back soon. I decided to go downstairs maybe play a video game or something just to get my mind off Robin. As I walked the stairs creaked and I got really nervous I was going to disturb the others but luckily I didn't. I arrived downstairs safely, turned the volume way down on the speakers and played as the red car (Robin's favorite color) On Beast Boy's game.  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
I. once again was going through another sleepless night. A certain someone was wracking my brain. I feel like I want her to be near me because I'm worried one second later if I turn away she'll leave me and never return and I couldn't bear that. I hear a faint noise that sounded like race cars coming from downstairs. (I am very good at hearing distant noises.) I thought, since it was so late at night I was hallucinating but something in my gut told me I wasn't so I went downstairs. I stopped and looked to the crack in the door and there was Starfire, trying, (but failing miserably) to beat Beast Boy's video game. I walked quietly out of my hiding spot and whispered, "What are you doing Starfire?" She then jumped back tripping over the controller.  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
I braced myself, waiting for the pain that would come when my body collided with the floor but it never came. I felt like a jumped into a warm bed with really comfy sheets and pillows. I looked up to find Robin's armed wrapped around my waist. His eyes were looking into mine. "R-r-Robin..." I started. "Did someone plan a sleepover and didn't invite me?" came a voice dripping with evil. She put on a smile that could make everyone in the universe cringe.  
  
TERRA'S POV  
  
SHE TOUCHED HIM! SHE TOUCHED MY LOVE! Oh boy is she gonna pay for that. I stood up and tripped on purpose pushing his arms away from Starfire and around my waist. I watched as Starfire's face contorted with anger and fury. I laughed to myself this will be fun...  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
Terra...You're...To...Heavy..." Robin said before both of them toppled to the ground. SHE RUINED MY MOMENT! She ruined my one moment with Robin! Calm down I told myself, but the Robin said something that made my heart shatter. "Hey Star? I need to spend some alone time with Terra so you better go back to your room." "O-Ok." I stuttered on the verge of tears and I ran up to my room and cried my eyes out.  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
I heard someone crying coming from the room across from mine. I got up to see what was going on and I found Starfire on her bed weeping. I asked her what was wrong and she replied, "I HATE TERRA! SHE TOOK THE ONE PERSON I LOVE MOST AWAY!" She put her hand over her mouth like she just said a curse word and I smelled a good bit of gossip a-brewing. "Beast Boy." She started. "Have you ever loved someone so much that if something ever happened to them you would surely die?" I of course knew exactly how she felt I was still up every night praying Raven was still ok and that she would come home soon. But I didn't want to tell her that. "Hey don't worry I think that there is something about Terra that just isn't quite right and it's up to us to find out what it is." She smiled at me. "Just you wait Terra." She said like she ruled the universe. "TOMMOROW YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE MUAHAHAHAHA!" "SHH!" I said to her. "Or you'll get them suspicious." She looked really embarrassed but then she fell back and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 


	5. A Kiss For All

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
P.S. This part of the story moves to another person's POV this fic is with all of the Titans so it has to go to another POV now so yeah just read.  
  
Note: this is the most romantic chapter of the story  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
It was time, time to expose who Terra really was. Beast Boy and I woke up early that morning but I told him I should talk to Robin first. He wanted to come in with me (being the gossip mongler he was) but I made him stay in his room. I knocked on his door. "Come in!" I heard his sweet voice say. I gulped. Knowing that now I would have to tell him how I really feel. To finally tell him that I love him.  
  
Should I stop there? *angry mob starts to form* ok, ok! Here's the rest.  
  
I walked in feeling kind of awkward since we were both still in our pajamas. (AN: don't get any ideas he's in a T-shirt and shorts) "U-um Robin there is something I need to talk to you about. I don't think Terra is who she says she is. I think there is something different, something evil inside of her." Robin gives me a look of knowing. "I know what you mean. Every time I am around her I feel like I'm being controlled to say things I don't want to say. She keeps on making me leave you alone not to be around you. But now she isn't here and I want to say something I've always needed to say to you ever since we met. Starfire...I-I love you...I just wanted to let you know so bye." He started to walk towards the door when I grabbed his arm. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "M-me too! I have always loved you! You have always been there for me right from the start! I couldn't ever imagine my life without you! That is why I got so mad a Terra because I thought; I thought she was going to take you away from me!" Then Robin wrapped me in a warm embrace. As he ran his fingers threw my hair he said softly. "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere. Just as long as you promise you'll never leave me either." I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Yes Robin" I said devotionally. "I will never leave your side again." Then we leaned lower and lower until...  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
"MOVE OVER COREY!" I shouted whispered. "I can't see the action!" "Yea me neither!" Liera whined. Then Corey grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the lips and said, "How's that for action." Both of them, to rapped up in each other to bother with anyone else I looked through the little hole in the door we made so we could see what was going on. Just then we heard a scream loud enough for those two love birds to comer out of their little happy land and see what was going on. We heard a scream. Something or someone just crashed into the room. We burst in hoping we were not too late.  
  
TERRA'S POV  
  
They... they broke through my spell! But how? Is there love really strong enough to break the power of Terra? No I will not allow this! IF I CAN'T BE HAPPY THEN NO ONE CAN! I burst through their ceiling.  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
"The show's over Terra we know what you really are. You are off the team." I gave her a look that showed I thought she was the lowest life in the universe. She blasted a rock at me and I was slammed against the wall. Blood was streaming down the side of my head when Starfire came at my side. I saw a blue light come from the sky when I saw someone come down from what seemed like heaven at the time because I was so delusional. I-it was Cyborg and was that a girl with him? I rubbed my eyes and saw it was a girl; a robotic girl that looked sort of liked a girl version of cyborg only A LOT thinner. "Terra you're goin' down cause we're about to crash this house party."  
  
She was about to strike again I heard. "I knew you weren't who you said you were you cretin. You tried to take the one person I love away; well now I'm back and you're gonna pay! It was Raven! She was back! But wait... who did she love?  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I was ready. Ready to tell Beast Boy how I felt. "Beast Boy." I called from the sky. "You may hate me for all of the trouble I have caused you and for the times I didn't support you when I should've but it's different now, I'm different, Beast Boy I LOVE YOU!" A silence fell over the room and I floated back down not even looking at what I was doing. I was waiting for my feat to hit the ground but I found myself wrapped in Beast Boy's arms with his same sly smile quirked to one side as he bent down and whispered in my ear. "I love you too don't worry we will beat Terra together." He kissed me lightly on the lips and nodded to the rest of the team. Now we were ready to face Terra, all of us together fighting for our loved ones and ourselves. But we all knew this was a fight we would never forget. 


	6. Even If I Die

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
P.S. This part of the story moves to another person's POV this fic is with all of the Titans so it has to go to another POV now so yeah just read.  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
"Oh you little idiots." Terra said maliciously. "Don't think I haven't come unprepared. Just then two people appeared on the scene. "Hi! Robbie Poo! Remember me and Daddy!" It was Kitty and the Moth King! (AN: I forgot the dad's name) "I tried to warn you guys not to mess with me, now you are going to pay." Then more moths than we had ever seen in our entire lives came flying towards us.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I didn't know what to do I didn't want anyone especially Beast Boy to get hurt. So I converted all of my energy into a bubble that acted as a shield all around us. Beast Boy held my hand tight as a sense of security but I didn't feel so secure right now. "I-can't-hold-on-much-longer!" I cried.  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
I held Robin's hand tight in the bubble Raven concealed us in. I will stay with Robin until the very end. Even if I die.  
  
CYBORG AND GIRLFRIEND'S POV  
  
THIS REALLY SUCKS! What are we supposed to do?! We wrapped our arms around each other preparing for the worst to come.  
  
LIERA AND COREY'S POV  
  
*Kiss* hey! If we're gonna die let us at least so up the last bit of romance we have!  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
"We aren't going to die." I said firmly. "There is one way though it has never been done before, it is untested." Everyone was looking at me now, desperate. I gulped, I was not quite sure if I was ready for this. "Everyone has to concentrate all of their power into a beam and shoot it directly into the center of the moths. If we do, we might be able to destroy everything but it might destroy us in the process. And after, we will be rendered completely powerless." No one spoke up for about a minute when Raven called out, "I CAN"T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER HURRY!" Everyone nodded ready to risk their lives to save their loved ones. Beams of light of every single color shot out into a diamond like shape and then Raven let go of the barrier and joined the diamond and then we all shot directly into the center of where the moths were coming from.  
  
THE END (look down)  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@  
  
@ @  
  
LOL COME ON! I AM SO NOT THAT EVIL!  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
Everyone had their eyes closed. Partly because they were growing weaker and partly because they didn't want moth guts flying into their eyes. Finally the erupting noises stopped and the things that were flying around came to a halt. We all opened our eyes to find tiny pieces of blood and flesh everywhere. We destroyed everything nothing was left of Terra, Kitty, the moths, anything. But, the left us no choice. We all sighed in relief and reluctantly went to get the mops from the broom closet to clean this place up. This was gonna take a while.  
  
Well that is probably the most gruesome chapter but don't worry folks their will be an epilogue! PLEASE R&R! also sorry that took so long I have been on vacation. 


	7. Epilouge If you want a sequel please let...

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic  
which some of you know. This is my first fan fic ever so please read and  
review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the  
other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
So the Epilogue is finally hear. Wow I didn't even think I could do this.  
It was the most amazing experience I have ever had. I am sure to have more  
experiences like this one but when you complete your first story I think it  
really is the most magical. Well I don't mean to get all mushy on you so  
here is the Epilogue  
Chapter 7: The Roses Are Still A Bloom  
RAVEN'S POV  
"Come on guys! This quadruple wedding won't have itself you know!" Cyborg  
yelled from outside. It was ten years since the incident. I am 24, Beast  
Boy is 26, Cyborg is 28, Cyborg's girlfriend is 27, Starfire is 23 Robin is  
25, Leira is 22 and Corey is 25 Today is our day, all of ours. We decided,  
since we have all been through so much together we should all have our  
weddings on the same day. Leira Starfire and I were taking an especially  
long time because we wanted to look perfect. (We waited a couple of extra  
minutes just to watch in amusement of the impatient look on their faces.)  
If you had told me back then that I was going to marry Beast Boy I  
think I would have driven you to an insane asylum. But now I have realized  
how much I love him and how important he is to me.  
The other day I found out some really great news from a really old friend...  
FLASHBACK  
"Raven we have some very grand news." said my grandmother. She looked  
almost exactly like me if I was 83 years old. "You have now reached a  
certain age in your life in which your emotions do not affect your powers  
anymore now that you are not a teenager. Hormones do crazy things to  
children I say. So now you can love be sad and be happy anytime you like.  
So go and marry that green fellow you always seem to be thinking about."  
END OF FLASHBACK  
When we all went out there Robin Corey Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouths looked  
like they had hit the floor. All they could say was "uh...uh... wow." So we  
filled in the blanks. "Yes we know we're beautiful." We all said at the  
same time and everyone burst out laughing.  
Whenever I think about Terra I do get a little spark of jealousy and anger  
towards her. (I don't know a single person who wouldn't.) But it is over  
and we aren't so let's get this wedding on!  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
Robin is the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on. I see why now  
how much Terra wanted him. (But he is mine! MUAHAHA! Ahem...) we started to  
hear the wedding march play softly in the distance and we all raced down  
there.  
LIERA'S POV  
I never thought I could be in love with a robot from and alien planet. But  
hey, we all got our own taste. I know I am going to be happy with Corey and  
if I could do it all over again, I would do it the same way.  
ROBIN, BEAST BOY, CYBORG AND COREY'S POV  
Man my future wife looks really hot. I can't wait until the after party!  
CAKE FOR ALL!  
Narrator's POV  
They made the carpet they had to walk on four times wider so they all could  
walk on it. Speedy was there (Robin's brother) as well as Cyborg's mom,  
Starfire's sister, Blackfire (She was good now) Beast Boy's dad and Liera  
and Corey's best friends Lynn and Steve. Everyone looked very apprehensive  
but today was their day. Then it was the Priest's turn to talk, "Liera,  
Raven, Starfire and Metalica (Cyborg's girl) do you take Corey, Beast Boy  
Robin and Cyborg to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I do." They all said  
smiling at the same time. "And do you Corey, Beast Boy Robin and Cyborg  
take Liera, Raven, Starfire and Metalica to be your lovely wedded wife?" "I  
do." They all said smiling at the same time. "Well then kiss already so we  
can eat!" It was the happiest moment of their lives. But...  
Far off into the distance so far it is not known even to man-kind a small  
voice was raging. The weak voice of a certain blonde-haired bimbo, "I will  
be back! And this time with a whole new plot! Just you wait Robin! I WILL  
BE BACK MUAHAHAHA!"  
THE END  
Hey I was thinking of making a sequel but I need your guys opinion lemme  
know cya! 


	8. PLEASE READ! Review winners

Hello Everyone. This is a note letting everyone know that I will do a sequel to this story called "Trouble In Paradise" Which I hope to be getting up soon. I would like to thank all of my reviewers: (My top reviewers are in bold: Top4)  
  
Possessed Angel  
  
Sweet-straw-hat  
  
Theflamehat  
  
Mesa34  
  
**The Magician (Joseph  
**  
Bunny133  
  
Star taro  
  
FireKoorimeHiei  
  
Themoonattwilight  
  
Kurupt emocions  
  
**Dark Jaded Rose  
**  
Romulan Empress  
  
**Ukera15  
  
WhiteTigerClaws**


End file.
